victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sam
My idea what the plot could have been about: The Hollywood arts Gang are graduting and they all got accepted to Hollywood Arts University(i made up a uniersity), so Sikowitz is holding a huge musical number in the black box theater and the song is Leave it all to shine. Plot: Now everyone is happy as they are going to be together for very along time until Tori and Andre asked by Manson Thornsmith who has a changed his mined to start recording music and all that stuff what muscian does as they doing it they are immeditaly become a big hit as a duo and are asked to go on tour but Toir and Andre found out that if they do it they can't go to Hollywood art university as the tour is like for an entire year. They try keep it a secreat as trying cover up the promotion that were promoting their tour( like a poster of them and they are covering it or like when one of them go on the slap they shut their laptops). Later the gang finds out what they doing but Jade and Beck admitted what they are doing( view subplot 1). But Cat and Robbie wants the Gang to stay together. Andre and Tori almost give up on the tour until Cat and Robbie had a change of heart and decided that it is alright to go on tour(Subplot 2). So Tori and Andre said yes and as they on the plane to some country Tori take look back on the slap and wrote last tweet and look back at all the old videos of the gang and them. SubPlot : Beck find out that one of his script is going to be made into a movei and Jade audition and got the role for the movie and they reallize they can't go to University and try to hide their secreat. They finally admit to the gang as Tori and Andre admit their secreat(view Plot). As Cat and Robbie wanted to try to make the gang stay together, Beck and Jade almost decide to give up their dream unitll Cat and Robbie tell them that is it alright(view subplot 2). Last scene you see Beck and Jade driving with Beck RV on th bakc of the car smiling seeing the school. SubPlot 2: Cat and Robbie are so Happy that they are all graduating together. THey plan on the things that they are goin go to do together in University, and they have some very obvious cabbie moments.But Cat is told by Lane that she has not been accepted to Hollywood Arts Univeristy due to her fooling around during the interview process doing what Cat does best( you do not see the interview process you see Cat interview on Lane's laptop). As Cat is in the black box crying Robbie came and comfort her as they are talking Cat and Robbie almost beging to kiss untill they hear the bell and stopped, and Cat runs away. After hearing the gang were leaving (View plot and subplot). Cat and Robbie get so mad at the idea gang are leaving but when they are talkign robbie said "you always have me". Cat so touched by what is Robbie is giving up that they kissed. Cat was about to run and Robbie tell her to stop and Cat explains why she can't be with Robbie, as she believe it would ruin their friendship, Robbie explains that it wouldn't and they kiss again and finally become a couple. Cat lets Robbie go to the University and they decided that they will still be together. Cat and Robbie comes up to the gang and tells them that it is alright that they leave. Robbie is in his dorm looking at picture of him and Cat. Cat get into her Brother car and you finally see Cat's Brother and they drive off (this leads in to Cat and Sam). Before they all leave they do one musical Number they all sing Make it Shine.